


【翻译】来装饰我的圣诞树吧

by ihatethisname, zombie_M



Series: 【翻译】48 Rules/通往成功的四十八条准则 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wealth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatethisname/pseuds/ihatethisname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_M/pseuds/zombie_M
Summary: 他可是Jensen Ackles，和他做爱理所应当地辣透了。而且你知道的，当他不表现成个混蛋的时候，他真的很甜。





	【翻译】来装饰我的圣诞树吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come and Trim My Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593355) by [paragraph (ebcdic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph). 



> 1.本篇由zombie_M（僵尸少年）翻译，ihatethisname（昧叔）校对。  
> 2.本文的标题取自文中一首歌曲的歌词，翻译创建了一个根据个人口味挑选的小黄易歌单，欢迎大家当作背景音乐来听。当然了，这首歌非常有名，因此版本众多，读者们亦可自己搜索欣赏。  
> Santa baby歌单：http://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=967188497

Jared第一次撞到Jensen唱“Santa Baby”的时候，他马上跑出去给Jensen的新私人助理打了电话。在Jared的执意要求下，他们聘请了一位绝不会无理取闹，行事果决并且做事异常高效的金发女士，她名叫Alona Tal。当然了，Jared很欣赏她的性格，但是效率和性别才是她被聘请的最主要因素。Jensen，或者说是Jared，最不需要的就是一位处于任何年龄段男性助理，无论他办事效率如何。造成这样的状况都要归咎于Jensen把大部分时间都花在和那些潜在的男性应试者调情上，而非问他们一些面试相关问题，比如说——“你有简历吗？”以及“我能否看看你的推荐信？”，哪怕是一句“你要知道你是来应聘工作而不是来参加相亲节目的，对吧？”

“Jensen Ackles办公室，”Alona在铃响第二声时接起了电话。

“Alona，我是Jared。听着，Jensen没有在做节日主题的专辑、演唱会或者附赠曲目之类的吧？”Jared飞快地说出他的问题。

“哇，连个你好都没有，”Alona假笑一声，“以及，没有。”

接着她就挂了电话。Jared并不责备她这种不礼貌的行为，毕竟从他的私人经验来看，应付Jensen身边那些疯狂的事情已经远远超出了任何正常的全职工作的范畴，而且，比起回答那个男人男朋友的问题，她明显还有更加有意义的事情去做。好吧，也许不是男朋友。是情人？或是会上床的室友？从那场旋风似的浪漫欧洲游回来后，Jared仍然不知该怎么定义他们的关系，而Jensen看起来也并不想开诚布公地去讨论它。他更倾向于挥挥手然后敷衍道：“你难道不觉得贴标签已经过时了吗？”而 Jensen的这种反应对现状根本毫无帮助。

**

“所以，你觉得现在到底是什么情况？” 和Chad吃午饭时，Jared絮絮叨叨地讲明了他和Jensen的状况后问道。

Chad哼了一声：“我觉得你选择和这个男人约会，或者……随你怎么定义你们的关系，都是在犯傻。”

Jared可怜兮兮地戳了戳他的沙拉：“我不知道。他可是 _ _Jensen Ackles__ 。和他做爱理所应当地辣透了。还有，你知道的，当他不表现成个混蛋的时候，他真的很甜。”

“哥们，我正吃饭呢，”Chad做呕吐状，“没准他只是喜欢那首歌呢。只有你才会突然想到‘哦天哪，他想要个戒指或者一座铂矿’”。

“我只是觉得他还没有意识到我不是他的那些金主，”Jared猛地捅向一片菠菜，后悔他没像Chad一样点意面而是遵照了Jensen的疯狂节食计划，“我的意思是，我在为他工作的时候确实存了不少钱，但无论如何我都不可能跟那些百万富翁相提并论。”

“所以，如果不是送戒指的话，你原本打算送他什么？”Chad嘴里塞满意面，含混地问。

“操！”Jared拼命地抑制着把头往桌子上撞的冲动，“我他妈一点都不知道。你能在自己没什么钱的时候，送一个早就拥有一切的男人什么东西呢？”

“一条领带？”Chad建议道。

Jared冲他丢了一片生菜叶：“毫无参考价值。”

“那，一条非常好的领带？”Chad补充，很显然正憋着笑。

“我恨你，”Jared撇嘴，把手臂叠在胸前。

Chad卷起一大口意面：“你只是希望你是我，然后就可以大口吃碳水化合物了。”

“我可以吃碳水化合物，”Jared低声嘟囔。

“如果你不需要为你的小男友保持形象的话，当然可以，”Chad用力眨了眨眼睛，豪迈地把一整叉的意面塞进了嘴里，“嗯——”。

Jared探过身抢走了Chad的叉子：“把它给我。”Jared赶紧给自己卷了一些意面，细细的品味每一口：“哦上帝，这真的太好吃了。”

“兄弟，如果你在吃意面的时候发出高潮的声音，你的生活一定有什么问题，”Chad把叉子从Jared的手中抢回去，“滚回去吃你自己的东西吧。”

“嗯……”Jared回答，还沉浸在碳水化合物和黄油的极致美味中。

**

圣诞前夜，Jared在尝尽一切办法给Jensen挑选礼物却无果后回到了家，结果发现大厅里立着一棵至少20英尺高的圣诞树，而Jensen正站在梯子上挂着从Tiffany's[注释1]买来的装饰品。Jensen站在梯子上装饰圣诞树这件事本身就很惊悚了，再加上他还在唱那首该死的歌，Jared觉得这一切都要把他逼得崩溃了。

“你是想要一座铂矿吗？”Jared抬头对他喊。

Jensen从高处俯瞰着Jared：“你也好啊，亲爱的。”

“我是认真的，”Jared走向梯子的基座，恳切地说，“因为你知道，我并不富有，不能像其他人那样送你一座铂矿，我甚至不知道能给你什么圣诞礼物，你早就拥有一切了。”

“倒也不是所有，”Jensen说。他从梯子上爬下来，由着Jared搂住他，他看着吊灯点了点头。

Jared抬头看到了槲寄生[注释2]，他笑了：“你想要个吻？我总是吻你啊。”

“嗯……”Jensen单膝下跪，“但这次你只能在这之后才可以吻我了。”他打开了一个天鹅绒盒子，把它托在手心，里面赫然是一枚铂金戒指：“嫁给我？”

“哇哦，嗯，”Jared对着戒指眨了眨眼。

Jensen的脸垮了下来，打算关上盒子：“太早了吗？”

“不！不！”Jared把Jensen拉起来，随后把他拉近，“只是，我不知道怎么反应才好？”

“像这样，”Jensen轻柔地将嘴唇压在了Jared唇上，分开后，他笑道：“而且说句‘我愿意’也无伤大雅。”

“愿意，愿意，我愿意嫁给你，”Jared立刻回应道，庆幸Jensen从未仅仅把自己视作一个同居的应召男妓，“我当然会嫁给你。我的意思是，我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”Jensen微笑道，再一次吻了Jared，“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，”Jared贴着Jensen的嘴唇轻柔地重复着，吻毕，他笑道，“现在打电话给你的律师，我们绝对需要一份婚前协议。”

Jensen大笑：“这个问题可以留到下一个节日再解决，哼？”

“到情人节只剩48天了，”Jared甚至哼起了歌。

“我要撤回我的求婚，”Jensen退后几步，脸上是小恶魔般的笑容，“我可不是会结婚的那种类型。”

Jared在Jensen身后追着他，一路笑着。Jensen不是结婚的类型，谁会信？[注释3]

-END-

  
注释1：Tiffany's，中文译名蒂芙尼－扬，英文全程Tiffany & Co. _ _（俗称__ ** _ ** _Tiffany_**_** _ _或者__ ** _ ** _Tiffany's_**_** _ _）__ ，是美国豪华珠宝品牌和专业零售商，总部设在美国纽约。

注释2：槲寄生，情侣在槲寄生下接吻会白头偕老。更详细的内容请戳：http://www.bangli.uk/16417.html

注释3：原文是“Not the marrying kind, Jared's ass.”可以理解成“不是结婚类型？放Jared的屁。”哈哈哈哈大家理解这个笑点了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译的一点唠叨：  
> 延续之前的48条简则接着翻译了同系列的下一部分啦！希望大家看文愉快，翻译上有指教的地方还请不吝指出。  
> 另外表白校对昧叔，么么啾！  
> 另外的另外，提前祝大家春节快乐！笔芯。


End file.
